The Princess of the Britannian Empire
by devious-heartless
Summary: In a new world where the Britannian Empire rules a prophecy is made...that divides the fates of sister and a brother.
1. The Prophecy is Made

**A.N.: This story was inspired by the Evil Series of Len and Rin Kagamine...again it started with my first story, until a friend suggested I try to fit the Evil Series with Code Geass. **

**Thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

><p>In an elaborate room, furnitures were lavishly decorated, and the glass windows were what one would call simply remarkable. It showed a dazzling picture of the Britanian flag, surrounding it with stars. Yet, there was a part of the glass that wasn't colored so the king could see what was happening in the outside. This was the king's study room, though he hardly studied anything within it.<p>

While he was looking out one day, that a man came in, nearly unseen.

"I have come to say good bye my king," a cloaked man said bowing.

The king did not turn around nor look upon the said man. He instead, seemed to shuffle under his cloak asking "And why is that my dear fortune teller?"

"If your great Majesty would be so benevolent to remember," the fortune teller said slowly. "I had promised to offer you my services until the day Britannian was the largest country. Alas, time has passed us by, and you have already taken over Japan and as I see it, would already make you quite powerful enough." He finished.

The king turned away from the glass and looked directly at his fortune teller. "I see," he said, his eyes turning into small slits. "Perhaps, you should stand up, so that I may give you a parting gift."

The fortune teller, not expecting this answer stood up warily saying "M-My lord?"

"Take this as a parting gift…from me to you." the king said stabbing the fortune teller. The fortune teller, felt blood gush up to his throat, and he coughed it out. Blood stained the clear marble floors, but even the king didn't seem to mind that. Feeling the wound was getting worse, he clung on to a nearby chair with a bloody hand.

"I cannot let such a special gift like yours get into the hands of another country," he said giving an evil smile. "Who knows, they might try to overthrow us!" Giving a cruel laugh, he prepared to give the final blow. But something in the fortune teller's eyes made him stop.

"What is it?" he demanded. "What is it that you see?" Grabbing the bloodied cloak of the fortune teller he demanded again. "What do you see?"

Even close to death, the fortune teller looked happy. "I see…I see the fate of this country…"

The king's eyes when blood shot as he hung on to the teller's every word.

"I see that…this…this country will fall down…and be broken by the other nations…and your child…will be the one…to bring…it down…" he said not bothered by the wound anymore. Taking a little bit of his blood, he painted a mark on the floor. "Your child will have this symbol in the right eye," he said huffing.

It didn't look like much to the king at first, but looking closely, it was in the shape of a letter "v" that was somewhat unique. Looking back at the fortune teller, he saw that his eyes were closed. His breathing was shallow, so it was obvious he had a few minutes left alive.

"This child will bring…the Holy Britannian Empire down." He said taking his last breath.

In a matter of seconds, the fortune teller was dead.

The king still held the bloodied cloak in his hands, shaking with fear and anger. Then a knock came at his door.

"Your Majesty, the carriage has arrived."

"I shall be there in a moment." The king replied. "And do clean up this mess would you?"

Dropping the body on the ground, he left at once to wash the blood of his hands. After doing so, he walked to the throne room and and sat on the chair waiting for his children to come.

The princess came rushing in first, followed by her brother and nursemaid.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"H-Hey Nunally, be careful!"

He looked at his daughter, with her eyes brightly opened. She had violet eyes from both himself and his wife, but there was no such sign of the mark the fortune teller had drawn. She was about as normal, as any little girl that was staring at her father.

But the nursemaid was talking to him in a hushed tone.

"Your Majesty," she whispered. "While I was helping the Queen off the carriage, I had noticed something…different in master Lelouch's eyes."

The king looked at the nursemaid, pretending to be curious and said "What is it that you saw?"

"S-Something…a mark perhaps. But it is shaped like a letter, or so I believe. I can't read or write, your Majesty." The nursemaid said looking down. But that was all the information that he needed to hear.

"Thank you for your services. I believe it would be best," he said gripping the shoulder of Lelouch. "To reunite the mother and daughter, while I go have a talk with my son."

Taking this as her chance to leave, the nursemaid bowed as low as she could and left with the baby.

"Father, what is wrong?" Lelouch asked curiously. He had opened his eyes widely, and the king finally saw it.

The mark of the child that was to bring the entire empire down.

"Child, since when have you had that mark?"

"What mark father?"

Ah! So his own son was not even aware of what was in his right eye! Playing with his child's emotions he said "But child! It looks like you have the mark of a big brother now!"

"Really father?" Lelouch laughed with such innocence.

The king turned to look at his son with gentleness and said "Child, it would be best if you go play with your sister."

"What? Um, why?"

"You are her big brother right? It is your duty to perform all those responsibilities."

"But why father?" he finally asked.

The king, looking back at his son and said with "It's because you have the mark of a big brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I know in the Evil Series, the twins were around the same age but I wanted to try a different <strong>

**approach in this version. Oh right, the Geass of Lelouch doesn't mean anything in here...I just needed a **

**symbol for the child who will destroy and la la la.**

**(oh no, I'm so sorry for having to re-edit this story again! I needed to fix some facts so it would match up with chapter two...)**

**Please review this story!**


	2. Because Fate has Decided

**A.N.: Ah! Finally! I'm out with Chapter 2 of P.O.B. ! Hope you don't mind the translations of the songs: I just take it from random internet links.**

**Thank you for waiting! My dear cousin, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

><p>Seeing his son run after Nunally, the king smiled walking away. After a little while, he observed that the mark seemed to disappear from his son's eye but reappeared after a while.<p>

_"Perhaps it was a false mark? But, no, I already saw it with my own eyes..."_

Ascending to the higher floor, he walked across the great hall proceeding to his private quarters.

_"Can my son be really gullible? Well, that should be no surprise at all, since he is but a mere child of seven..."_

Stepping inside, he breathed in the the velvet-y scented air. There was no sign of the fallen body. All the blood had been washed away, and the carpets replaced with new ones.

He walked towards the table with only a telephone on top. It seemed completely harmless, looking like a high tech regular phone. Pressing a button, he talked into the device.

"Hello. This is the king speaking here. I would like to order one of your serivces."

xxoxxoxx

Until now, Lelouch still couldn't understand why his father asked him to play with his sister so suddenly. It sounded so suspicious right from the very start. His father didn't ask him to play with his sister ever... He usually left Nunally to the nursemaid, while he concentrated on his own studies as a prince. Then after studying, he would get the chance to play with her in her room. But there they were out in the gardens, playing hide and seek.

"Onii-san! I bet you can't find me~" she sang. But Lelouch's eyes were sharp, and he saw her running to hide in a nearby oak tree.

"Oh no! I can't see you! Where did you go?" Lelouch cried out dramatically.

Pretending to be lost, he wandred around the area where she was hiding, hearing her soft giggles. Then, deciding not to play around anymore, he caught her by her shoulders, while she laughed with delight.

"Onii-san, that tickles!"

The two spent the rest of the afternoon running around until they were exhausted. As they sat down on the grassy area, Lelouch stared at his sister. She was breathing heavily and the bows in her hair were all messed up. He couldn't help but smile at his innocent sister. Reflecting at his own self, he couldn't imagine how they could be siblings...

"Onii-san, do you remember what day it is today?"

Nunally's voice broke his trail of thought. _October 25. It's her birthday today..._ Looking into the bright eyes of his sister, he couldn't help but play around a bit.

"But what day is it, Nunally?"

"Onii-san, how could you?"

"What's wrong Nunally? I know today is October 25."

"It's- It's-"

"It's what Nunally?"

"It's my birthday!" she said puffing her cheeks.

_"She looks so cute when she puffs her cheeks," _Lelouch thought. Becoming serious, he said "Sheesh, Nunally. It's only your birthday. There's no need to get worked up about it."

But Nunally knew something was up when he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Wow! Onii-san is that a-" Nunally looked very surprised and excited at the same time. She kept her eyes on Lelouch's hand as he shuffled around for a while. Finally, breaking the tension, she hugged her brother asking "Onii-san, is that the locket we were looking at the other day?"

"Haha, yes it is," he said slipping the necklace around her neck. "I just asked your nursemaid to buy it, before we came back here."

Nunally held it excitedly, not knowing what to do next. Seeing the shiny locket in her hands, she didn't know whether she was supposed to cry or not.

In the end, she gave into her feelings and embraced her brother in a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyou, onii-san!" a muffled voice came from her.

Hugging his sister back, Lelouch happened to glance at the two men behind her. He only recognized one, and that was the captain of the royal guards.

Planting himself in front of his sister he demanded "Who are you and what do you need of us?"

The two men continued to walk forward without saying anything. Lelouch held his sister's hand as they came closer to where they were standing. No words were spoken until they were in eye contact with Lelouch.

"Would you be the prince of this empire?" the taller one said.

"Yes. If you are new here, I am Lelouch vi Britannia, son of the 98th emperor of the Britannian Empire," he said rather fiercely. "If you have no other business here, I must request that you leave at on-"

"We have been looking for you, dear prince." the Captain said. The once cheerful face was rather sullen-looking now and a bit depressed.

"The king has orders for you to be taken away for questioning."

"You...what?" Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You will come with me. These are your father's orders." the tall one spoke again. Grabbing Lelouch by his arm, he didn't even give the chance for the two siblings to say good-bye.

They took him by his arm. He had to let go of Nunally's hand.

"I don't want to go with you!" he looked back at his sister, who was now being restrained by her nursemaid.

"Onii-san!"

"Nunally!'

The two forces that were keeping them apart did well. All they could do was scream for each other, until their voices couldn't be heard at all.

* * *

><p><em>We were born into the world carrying others' expectations,<em>

_and blessed by the sound of the church's bells._

_By the adults' own convenient arrangement,_

_our future was split into two._

_-Servant of Evil_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: And...that's th<strong>**e end of Chapter 2! The rest of the chapters will probably be have bits of the songs inserted, either from Servant of Evil or Daughter of Evil.**

**Sorry, if the "church bells" part didn't make it to the story...same apology for making the prologue two chapters long...**

**Please review this chapter! I'll love you guys a lot if you do! *begging for reviews***

**Thank you!**


	3. Note to the Reader

**A.N.: To all of you who have been following this story for months now, I thank you for continuing to take interest in this, as much as this hasn't been updated at all.**

**I am going to have a remake of the story. Chapters 1 and 2 should be published a little later today, and Chapter 3 if I can manage it. It will have the same title of the story, with the number 2 added at the end.**

**So...thank you.**


End file.
